leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Poké Mart
's original concept of a Poké Mart]] A Pokémon Mart (Japanese: フレンドリィショップ Friendly Shop), commonly referred to as the Poké Mart, is a convenience store that sells supplies necessary for Pokémon training. All Poké Marts will sell standard adventure supplies (such as and status restorants and Poké Balls), but some stores will also sell special items that are often unique to the store (such as s in Blackthorn City and s in Lavender Town). Much of the merchandise sold at Poké Marts is produced by either Silph Co. or the Devon Corporation. Poké Marts will also buy many items from customers, usually at half their normal sale price. Before Generation IV, each Poké Mart's stock was immutable, and stores further along in the 's journey would generally offer more advanced items. Since Generation IV, however, all Poké Marts will upgrade their standard stock when the player gains a new Badge (or completes a trial in Generation VII), so that all stores always sell the same standard items. Also since Generation IV, any Poké Mart that sells specialty items will sell those items at a second register, so that the first register always sells whatever standard adventure supplies are currently unlocked. Almost all cities, both major and minor, have Poké Marts, the exception being some which have local medicine shops. Notably, the town players start at in each main game usually does not have a Poké Mart. Poké Marts do not seem to be as ubiquitous in the as they are in the games. When the Mystery Gift function on a game cartridge is used, a delivery person may appear in Poké Marts with gifts for the player. The deliveryperson only appears when a Mystery Gift is received by the cartridge. In , another deliveryman will deliver a range of items from the player's , such as , , and battle items like the Macho Brace, which she buys when the player's savings reach certain points. As of Generation V, the Poké Mart is not its own separate store, but is instead located inside the Pokémon Center, to the right of the entrance. and are the only exceptions to this due to them being remakes. Generation I The first Poké Mart in the Generation I games can be found in Viridian City. When the player enters the Viridian City Poké Mart for the first time, the clerk will ask the player to deliver a package to Professor Oak in Pallet Town. Until the player does so, the store will not sell Poké Balls, and the player will not be able to travel beyond the city due to an who blocks the way. On , a man who works at the Poké Mart in Viridian City will give out a free sample of to Trainers who chat with him. Locations Generation II The first Poké Mart is encountered in Cherrygrove City, where all basic items are available aside from Poké Balls, which they will not have in stock until after the player completes the errand to Mr. Pokémon's house, fights , and returns to New Bark Town to report to Professor Elm. Every Poké Mart in Generation II has a different appearance, each based on the style used in its hometown, making the most of the transition from the original Game Boy to the Game Boy Color. Locations Johto Kanto Generation III In , the Poké Mart is introduced by a salesman in Oldale Town, who directs the player to the local Poké Mart before giving the player a Potion as a gift. Like in , there is no supply of Poké Balls, and they will not be in stock until after the player challenges their rival on and visits Professor Birch for the second time. In , all situations are the same as in Generation I, with Poké Balls only becoming available in the Viridian City Poké Mart once Oak's Parcel has been delivered. A new feature is introduced to Poké Marts in Generation III, the ability to answer surveys inside the Poké Mart. These surveys will allow the activation of Mystery Gift. To activate the Mystery Gift feature in the Generation III games, players need only to walk up to the clipboard found at any Poké Mart and enter a phrase. The clerk behind the counter will then inform them that the Mystery Gift feature has been activated, and it will be available on the main menu from that point on. Locations Hoenn Kanto Sevii Islands Generation IV In , the Poké Mart is introduced by the rival after taking their tour of Sandgem Town. Poké Marts expand their stock as the player wins Gym Badges. There are two cashiers in this generation: the one on the right sells standard adventure items and is the same in any town, while the one on the left sells goods unique to that location, such as specialty Poké Balls or mail. Unlike in other regions, Poké Balls are available immediately in Sandgem Town. Whenever the player receives an item or from a Nintendo event, a deliveryman in a green uniform will appear next to the counter to give the player the item. In , all Poké Marts are the same as in Generation II. The sales method, however, carries over from Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. In these games, if the player opted to have their save some money, an item will occasionally be delivered by a deliveryman in red. Locations Sinnoh Johto Kanto Stock The lower cashier will always sell the same items regardless of which Poké Mart the player is in. The items for sale at any given time are based on the number of Gym Badges that the has. These items are consistent between the Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh regions. : After catching tutorial on }}| }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}}} Generation V In , the Poké Mart has been combined with the Pokémon Center. Like Generation IV, there continue to be two salesmen. If the player receives a Mystery Gift, a man in a blue uniform will be in the Pokémon Center to give the gift to the player. Locations Stock The upper cashier will always sell the same items regardless of which Poké Mart the player is in. The items for sale at any given time are based on the number of Gym Badges that the has. | }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} |display=Parlyz Heal}}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}}} Generation VI , the Poké Mart on top right]] In Pokémon X and Y, the Poké Mart remains part of the Pokémon Center; in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Poké Mart is instead a separate building. Each Poké Mart contains one or two salesmen. Locations Kalos Hoenn Stock The left /lower cashier (or the only cashier, in Poké Marts with only one) will always sell the same items regardless of which Poké Mart the player is in. The items for sale at any given time are based on the number of Gym Badges that the has. /lower cashier}} : after obtaining Pokédex}}| }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| : 1 , : after obtaining Pokédex}}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}}} Generation VII In Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, the Poké Mart is once again part of the Pokémon Center. Each Poké Mart contains one or two clerks. The Po Town Pokémon Center contains an area where a Poké Mart would be located, but it is abandoned. Like in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Poké Marts in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! remain separated from Pokémon Centers, with the exception of the Indigo League. Locations Alola Kanto Stock In Alola, the left cashier will always sell the same items regardless of which Poké Mart the player is in. The items for sale at any given time are based on the trials the has completed. In Kanto, the Mart's stock is affected by how many badges the player has instead. Like in Generations and , Kanto Poké Marts typically have only one cashier. }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} After 1 trial}}| }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Other shops that sell items Department Stores A Department Store is the largest shop in a region, selling a variety of different items, including items that are not sold in a regular Poké Mart, such as TMs. Most regions have Department Stores, usually in the region's largest city. Department Stores have several levels, usually selling a different type of item on each level. Cianwood City Pharmacy The Cianwood City Pharmacy is a small pharmacy located in Cianwood City, Johto. It is over 500 years old and it sells a variety of rare goods. The Cianwood City Pharmacy sells remedies exclusive to the town. Jasmine will ask the player to fetch her Ampharos some medicine from there. After giving Jasmine the medicine, players can return to the Pharmacy to find that Potions and Full Heals are in stock. Just a Souvenir Shop Mahogany Town, as a result of its small population, does not have a Poké Mart. Instead, a small convenience store is run which stocks basic supplies for Pokémon Trainers. This shop is secretly a cover for a Team Rocket operation at the Lake of Rage; a secret basement is their base of operations. Once they have been defeated, the shop remains simply a shop. Mt. Moon Square shop There is a shop in Mt. Moon Square that is only open from 10:00AM until 5:59PM. Two Island Market stall , rather than having a Poké Mart, has a market stall that sells special items. Similar to the Poké Marts in , the variety of items increases with each advancement into the story. After beating the Kanto Elite Four, certain items originating in Johto and Hoenn are available. Notably, the stall is mentioned as selling Rage Candy Bars, though they are never in stock in-game. Lavaridge Town Herb Shop In the southern part of the town, there is an Herb Shop that sells herbal medicine. Celestic Town Shop In Celestic Town, there is no Poké Mart, so an elderly couple runs a shop out of their house. A man standing in the shop gives away three pairs of glasses to the depending on the time of day. He gives away in the morning, during the day, and at night. Safari Zone Gate stalls There are two stalls at the Safari Zone Gate, one selling Poké Balls, the other vitamins. Eterna City Herb Shop In the far east near the Pokémon statue in Eterna City, there is a lady who sells herbal medicine. Aquacorde Town shops In Aquacorde Town, unlike in most other cities or towns with shopping opportunities, the purchasable items are scattered to specialized shops that sell only one type of product. Thrifty Megamart In addition to the Poké Mart, Royal Avenue also has the Thrifty Megamart where the player can buy a few items at half price using a discount coupon. Differences among generations File:Poké Mart RBGY.png|Red and Blue Kanto File:Kanto Poké Mart GSC.png|Gold, Silver, and Crystal Kanto File:Poké Mart GSC.png|Gold, Silver, and Crystal Cherrygrove City File:Poké Mart 3 GSC.png|Gold, Silver, and Crystal Violet City File:Poké Mart 2 GSC.png|Gold, Silver, and Crystal Azalea Town File:Poké Mart 4 GSC.png|Gold, Silver, and Crystal Ecruteak City File:Poké Mart 5 GSC.png|Gold, Silver, and Crystal Olivine City File:Poké Mart 6 GSC.png|Gold, Silver, and Crystal Blackthorn City File:Poké Mart RSE.png|Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Hoenn File:Poké Mart FRLG.png|FireRed and LeafGreen Kanto File:Poké Mart DPPt.png|Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum Sinnoh File:PokéMart HGSS.png|HeartGold and SoulSilver Kanto and Johto File:PokéMart 2 HGSS.png|HeartGold and SoulSilver Violet City and Ecruteak City Shops in side series games Orre In and , Poké Marts can be found in Phenac City, Pyrite Town, Agate Village, The Under, and Gateon Port. However, in Colosseum, none of these locations sell Poké Balls. In Pokémon XD, Agate Village and Pyrite Town's Poké Marts sell Poké Balls and Great Balls, while Phenac City and Gateon Port's Poké Marts sell Poké Balls, Great Balls, and Ultra Balls. Outskirt Stand The Outskirt Stand is the only non-Poké Mart shop in Orre, consisting of a lonely gasoline stand and diner located in the southeastern desert in the region. In Colosseum, this is the only place where Poké Balls are available, with most variations of Poké Ball from Generation III being sold here. Shops in spin-off games Kecleon Shop In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness, Sky and Gates to Infinity there are no Poké Marts, as it takes place in an alternate world. Instead two run their own shop based in Pokémon Square, Treasure Town, and local dungeons, but in Gates to Infinity in there is only one Kecleon. These shops have the same basic purpose as a Poké Mart, selling common items, as well as selling Wonder Orbs and other items that can be held in the 's Toolbox or Treasure Bag. The Kecleon shop is run by two Kecleon brothers. The younger sells items like and toss items and the older sells Wonder Orbs and TMs. Kecleon Shops can also be found in dungeons. The shop is made up of a number of carpeted tiles on the floor in certain dungeons. These tiles have items on them. Invariably, a Kecleon will be standing on one of these tiles. When the player steps on a carpeted tile, the music changes and the player is greeted by the Kecleon. To buy an item, the player must pick it up and talk to the Kecleon to pay for them. To sell items, the player simply places them on empty shop tiles, and then receives the money from the Kecleon. Occasionally, these shops sell rare items that are not available from the Kecleon Shop in Pokémon Square or Treasure Town. If the player picks up an item from the shop and leaves the carpeted area, will warp to the player's side, and demand payment. If the player refuses to pay, or tries to pay but has insufficient funds, Kecleon will label the as a thief and begin to attack, as well as causing multiple high-speed Kecleon to appear on that floor to attack the player until they leave that floor; the cannot be used on a floor if the player has been labelled a thief. The player will also be labelled a thief if they use a to remove items from the store. Defeating a Kecleon that is attacking the player due to being labelled as a thief is the only way to recruit Kecleon (except in Gates to Infinity, in which Kecleon cannot be recruited). Pokémon Quest In , the Poké Mart is a shop that sells decorations, box expansions, and downloadable content. Decorations and box expansions are purchased with PM Tickets. PM Tickets can be acquired as rewards for completing quests or purchasing premium content. The Poké Mart also offers 50 PM Tickets to the player every 22 hours as part of a Member Service. Each item of DLC comes with 100 PM Tickets. In the anime Poké Marts in the anime work the same as the ones in the , where and buy items for their Pokémon, or sometimes Seals in the . What is different from the games is that some stores contain phones with which to call people, most commonly . In the , although Poké Marts are now part of the Pokémon Center in the games, it has been shown that Poké Marts still exist separately in the anime. File:Poké Mart interior anime.png|The interior of a Poké Mart File:Dawn buying Seals.png|Dawn buying Seals Trivia * In Generation III, the poster behind the Poké Mart clerk's desk says "It's an advertising poster about all kinds of products." * There are leftover door tiles for the Poké Marts in Hoenn. * Unique background music for Poké Marts wasn't introduced until Generation III. In Generation I and , they instead shared their background music with Pokémon Centers, while in Generation II, they shared it with whichever city or town that the was in. ** In Generation V and Pokémon X and Y, the theme isn't heard in Poké Marts due to them being merged with Pokémon Centers, but a remixed version is used in Shopping Mall Nine in Generation V, and the shops of Aquacorde Town and Lumiose City in Pokémon X and Y. In Generation VII, the theme is completely absent. ** The theme for the Poké Marts in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire was used as the Nintendo eShop background music following the games' release in Europe. * While English-language versions of Pokémon have signs on the front saying "Mart", many non-English versions have the English word "Shop" instead. In other languages |fi=Pokémarketti |de=Pokémon-Markt |fr=Boutique Pokémon |it=Pokémon Market |ko=프렌들리숍 Friendly Shop |pt_br=Poké Mart |es=Tienda Pokémon |sv=Poké-affär Poké-marknad |vi=Friendly Shop |pt_eu=Mercado Poké }} See also * Pokémon Center Café Category:Buildings Category:Pokémon world de:Pokémon-Supermarkt es:Tienda Pokémon fr:Boutique Pokémon it:Pokémon Market ja:フレンドリィショップ zh:友好商店